Snowy Angels
by Goth Sisters
Summary: This is my first story on fan fiction...I'm sorry it's so short... Sorry Minionz! I've been busy T.T Trust me it gets A LOT better than this...Note the rating ;  LEMON!  boyxgirl  Please review!  I do NOT own Vladimir Tod
1. Chapter 1

I walked to the river were my 4 year old sister was drowned the previous week. Angel, my sister, was the last thing I had as a family after our parents died from a murder in the forest. No has noticed the lose of Angel yet. "To think," I thought, "that just two weeks ago, Angel and I were playing in a flower patch as I was telling her that everything was gonna be alright...boy was I wrong...""Whoever did this is going to pay big time...I promised her that I'd always protect her...no matter what. Now shes protecting me as my guardian angel." I said with a sniffle. A tear rolled down my face and splashed into the river.I layed the daises I was holding on the water. I not sure were the body is...all I know is that it's somewhere in the deep murky water in the river. I got up, to leave because I couldn't this much longer. When I turned I almost fell into the river when I saw the one person I had left in this life. "Jesus, your jumpy!" Vlad said. "Well, you would be too if you were in a dead silent place and to turn around and to have someone to be standing there!" I replied back. He looked into my eyes. "Hey, have you been crying?" "A little..." I said glancing at the river. He looked and looked back at me. "Oh, I'm sorry Snow. I didn't realized were we were." He said taking me into his embrace."You know what? You've been cooped up ever sense the thing happened! I'm taking you out!" He said grabbing my hand and trys to drag me to our home. "No, i don't feel like it." I whined, but he wasn't taking no for an answer. He picked me up bridle style and brought me to my room.

"Now I want you to put on something nice and meet me in the living room." He ordered. "*Sigh Yes sir..." I said doing lame salute. He laugh and walked out closing the door. " Humph, what gets better than what I'm wearing?" I said looking down at my outfit Which consisted of, a black tee-shirt boot cut jeans, and worn out black boots. I put on a lacey black and blue corset, black skinny jeans, and some slightly heeled black lace up boots.I went to my mirror and brushed my black layered hair. I put my bang behind my ear, and put on a little make-up. I walked out to see Vlad, already ready...dang he gets ready fast! He was wearing Black jeans, a band tee shirt, and a trench coat. "you get ready too fast." I said pecking him on his lips.  
I rook his hand pulling him off the chair. He put his hands on my hips and kissed me. "So, wear are we going?" I asked. "You'll see." He said grabbing my hand again and running our the door.


	2. Chapter 2

We ended up at a gothic club, which was more than impressive. There wasn't that much of a line. 5 minute wait at the most. When we got to the front, we showed the security guard our ID's. We entered; the whole room was a deep red and black. Black velvet couches, red and black marbled bar, Black glisteny dance floor. Wow. "Vlad, how did you ever get in this place?" I asked. "I got connections" He replied winking. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. We walked over to the bar. "Welcome to The Vampire's Closet! How can I help you too?" The bartender asked. "Two Bloods" Vlad replied.  
"Blood?"  
"Yep, Blood, sadly it's not real. I'm not sure what it is but it's really good."  
"Well, I guess I have to try it."

" I'm sure you'll like it don't worry."

I looked around the club; they consisted of Goths, Emos, and Scenes, and played mostly Black Veil Brides, Evanescence, and NeverShoutNever. Those are all I could really pick out. I haven't really been an all time music listener lately. The bartender gave us the well, 'Blood' and we found a place on the black velvet couch. I took a sip of the crimson contents in my glass. It tasted like very sweet pomegranate, and carbonated soda. Had to admit, it was addicting.

"Wow, Vlad, this stuff is good!"

" I knew you'd liked it. I know crazy you are about sweet things. Every time we get blood you always have to get O negative."

"True, True." I said grinning.

We watched as the scenes and about half the goths made fools out of themselves on the dance floor.


End file.
